Give Me Time
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: A cutesy little Robin Scorpio and Jagger Cates one shot; written during the era of Nightshift 2! Happy reading.


**Give Me Time**

_**Robin**_

I am finding that things are changing rapidly as I await the impending birth of my little muffin. Not only is my waistline expanding at an ever-alarming rate, I am actually craving weird foods like brussel sprouts and egg whites. Together, oddly enough.

And Patrick is now playing dutiful daddy after months and months of saying he didn't want to be a father. He even proposed to me recently. Basically, he wanted to make this perfect, white-picket-fence-life together and you know what? I SAID NO! I actually said NO!

Yeah, I can't believe it either. Patrick is not only a hunk (as my friend and colleague Kelly Lee would say); he's very intelligent, charming and quite forgiving where I am concerned. And all the things I claim to hate about him, I actually really, really love.

But things are changing because … Well, I am starting to have the weirdest sensations whenever Jagger Cates is in the room. I mean, my heart speeds up when he happens to brush my arm accidentally in the meds room and I feel goose bumps break out all over my body if he just says my name. When he talks to me or even looks at me with that most earnest look of his, I can barely even string a sentence together. I can barely even breathe …

I try to rationalize these sensations by telling myself that I must have had bad Chinese food or I'm hormonal but they never, EVER go away. They are with me all day long, when I go to sleep and when I wake up, and are even present in my dreams at night …

And I don't know why. Because I CANNOT – I repeat; CANNOT – have feelings for Jagger Cates! Sure he is impossibly gorgeous (I could literally drown in those pools of chocolate he calls eyes) and sweet and caring and protective and …

Everything I ever wanted but come on- this is Stone's BROTHER! Stone Cates's brother! The boy I pledged my heart to so long ago and God knows a little piece of Stone lives on in my soul even now. Not a day goes by that I don't think of Stone and wonder what could have been. Wonder where he is and if he's happy …

Stone was in so many ways my true love so how – I ask you, HOW?! – can I have these feelings – these sensations - when Jagger is around me? How can he make me smile when I was about to start crying and make me wish he would flirt with me instead of flirting with Claire? How can I wish for him to kiss me? How can I wish for him to hold me and not think of me as a sister? How – just HOW?!

How did everything change so quickly? How can I be having feelings for the one man who is completely and totally OFF-LIMITS to me? This is unreal and it's not right! I will get over this. I will. Just give me some time.

Just give me a little time …

XoXoXo

_**Jagger**_

I came back to Port Charles for my son. We were only supposed to be here for a short run but now I am trying to think of ways to stick around. Thinking of lame excuses to be around …

_Robin Scorpio._

Yep, that Robin Scorpio. _Stone's_ Robin. The girl who saw and felt my brother take his last breathe. The girl that gave her life and her future over to him.

Yes, I have feelings for her that I am sure everyone would disapprove of. Feelings that even _I_ disapprove of.

But I can definitely see what Stone saw in her. I see in her what that oaf Patrick Drake takes for granted. She is so beautiful and smart, caring and witty. She is stubborn and strong and slightly insane. Just …_amazing_ in every way.

This is so wrong. Stone couldn't approve of this. He wouldn't, _would_ he?

And on the off chance that Stone would be fine with this, what about Robin? I mean, how would she react if she knew how I felt about her? She would be properly horrified I'm sure - as she should be. She is pregnant – eight months pregnant to be exact – with another man's baby! A man she really loves. How wrong would it be for me to just sweep in and say: _"Robin, I think I'm in love with you" …?_ It would be very, very wrong.

But yet here I am even now watching her talking to a patient, wondering when she will finally take a rest and go on maternity leave and thinking she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried even with her auburn-tinted hair all messy in that loose ponytail.

I see her turn towards me and our eyes meet. I smile and she smiles back and then we both quickly look away from each other.

For a moment there, I thought I saw something in her eyes – something that said she reciprocated my feelings, but I must have been lying to myself. It was just wishful thinking, that's all. I will get over this. I will.

Just give me some time.

XoXoXo

_**Robin**_

Jagger looks at me and my heart stops in my chest. I think I probably just had a heart attack but as soon as he looks away, it resumes beating and I write it off as nothing more than simple heartburn. I did have a big lunch, after all.

Jagger is so sweet but even he would be horrified to know that this obese pregnant woman who happens to be his DECEASED brother's former lover is crushing on him.

And that's all it is – just a crush. Just a little harmless crush.

I will get over this. Just give me some time. A few days … maybe a few months … a few years, at the most.

I will get over these feelings. I vow that they will go away. I will make them. They simply have to.

Just give me some more time …

**FINIS**


End file.
